nrvbfandomcom-20200213-history
Red vs. Blue: Special Episodes
The Special Episodes are short videos made by Rooster Teeth based around their machinima Red vs Blue, but not in context with any of the series. (Blood Gulch Chronicles, Reconstruction etc.). Therefore, characters who have died in the main series may be alive in these short videos, and the events in the special episodes do not affect the series. Specials These videos usually feature the cast in-character and may make reference to recent events of the main storyline, but are generally considered non-canon. The E3 2003 Video The two teams gather in the Red Base to watch the Halo 2 E3 2003 trailer, and comment on it. New York City Film Festival Video 2003: I Love Blood Gulch Tucker and Church go to the 2003 Machinima Film Festival in New York City. Real Life Vs. Internet Church and Grif present a series of comparisons between real life and the Internet. The E3 2004 Video: Much Ado About What Thing? Sarge gathers the teams to make an announcement about the upcoming campaign: that it’s going to be great. Old Annoyance Be Forgot Celebrating Christmas 2004 in the wasteland without Church, the teams reminisce about the previous Christmas, and how he ruined it for them all. Major Players The teams prepare for the 2005 Sundance Film Festival. OMG. Humped. Members of the gulch compete in Halo 2 against Bungie Studios, and are defeated. Uncharted Territories The Blue Team traipse through the new maps of Halo 2 in order to find their parked car. Zero O'Clock Grif attempts to leave with Simmons to see the launch of the Xbox 360, only to be sidetracked by Sarge. Vive la Resolution! The teams try to come up with resolutions for the first annual "Blood Gulch Resolution-off" as the new year approaches. Election Night The people at Rats Nest tell what the election results were. It showed that most teams voted for themselves, and went on till Standoff. Bill (the second announcer) told Jim (first announcer) that Standoff had 7 players said that there will be a winner this time because there is an uneven number (even though Jim interrupted him to say that as well). When he reports it, he says that the vote was 3 to 3, and the 7th player didn't vote. It turns out the person who didn't vote was Grif as he didn't register. He said it was too hard and couldn't do it, even though Simmons downloaded the form for him. Church even mentions that Caboose voted for a cat, but still managed to vote. This special episode was the 2nd of the 2 made for Xbox Live, and featured Donut and Tex. At the end, Bill asked if he can switch back to sports, saying that in Grifball, there is always a winner. New Digs The reds and blues pick their new teams and explore the new bases and equipment (Valhalla). The Reds discover new motorbikes while Donut has fun with the "man cannon". The Blues discover several weapon enhancements. Doc has fun with a missile launcher, ignoring his pacifism, while Caboose traps himself inside of a dome shield. Later a new rookie (Probably a replacement for Tucker) on the Blue Team arrives at Red Base to find some "headlight fluid". The video closes with Sarge giving him a bomb, which apparently explodes and kills him off screen. Microsoft/Bungie episodes Go For Launch In anticipation of the release of Halo 2, this video was released on Bungie’s website. In it, Sarge shows a video of supposed improvements to vehicles, weapons, and bases in reference to their actual updates in the new game, though they are either ineffective or make things worse from the viewpoint of a soldier defending himself. The Full Circle After the launch of the Xbox 360, the teams have to deal with various strangers walking through the battle looking to use the console’s special online features. Released exclusively on the Xbox Live Marketplace for download. Heroic map pack: D.I.Y. The group journeys through the newest Halo 3 maps. They get a grand tour with Guilty Spark's stunt double, Ralph, exploring the Foundry, Rat's Nest, and Standoff maps, and describing the capabilities of Forge. In Foundry, Simmons creates a mancannon for firing objects at Grif. Ralph explains the layout of Rat's Nest while discouraging Church from touching a twenty megaton warhead. The Reds are impressed by the base in Standoff, which Caboose claims to have created. Ralph concludes by announcing the release date for the maps. Holidays video: You Know What We Mean Simmons and Grif attempt to wish their viewers a Merry Christmas, but Doc warns them to be politically correct in order not to offend those who do not celebrate Christmas, and succeeds in convincing Simmons. Sarge ignores these warnings, but cannot complete his greeting due to various Xbox 360 features interrupting him, as the video was originally released for download to the console. Halo 3 Public Beta video: Beta Complex Released in high-definition on the Xbox Live Marketplace and on the general site, Simmons and Sarge, in an attempt to calm down avid fans waiting for the public Beta test of Halo 3, play them a video introduction in which the cast of Red vs. Blue welcome them to the Beta, and point out many of its features as well as possible problems. Halo 3 Zune video: Turn On, Tune In, Zune Out Available on limited edition Halo 3 branded Microsoft Zune media devices, this video was also created with the Halo 3 Beta engine. The cast go over the various functions of the Zune, though they lament how the local radio stations (in particular three ran by Sarge, Tucker and Doc) they can receive have poor content, and the pictures they can share are only of Sarge injuring Church over and over again. Moving Day On July 31, 2007, an unnamed, five-episode series premiered on five retail websites, including those of Best Buy, Circuit City, and Gamestop. These episodes detail the Red Team's transition from Halo 2 to Halo 3; Sarge introduces his men to the new graphics, weapons, and vehicles. Segments are intermixed with comments made by Church and Tucker, who are spying on their activities. Getting the Call Sarge calls Church, Tucker, Grif and Simmons together to explain Master Chief's image wants to protected and that a new understudy will be chosen. After explaining the various criteria each candidate was judged on, Sarge eventually reveals the new understudy to be Tex. As compensation, he offers the others roles as stunt doubles with screen tests consisting of them being shot or blown up. Why are we here again? The Legendary Edition of Halo 3 contains a bonus disc with vast amount of extra content, including a special re-release of Episode 1 using the same audio, but re-filmed on the Valhalla map in the Halo 3 multiplayer. As the disc containing the video was available to all ages, every curse word was subsequently bleeped. How About a Nice Game of Tag? This video was originally created for Microsoft Puzzlehunt 11 but was then used by Rodger Wolfson for Bungie.net users to obtain the Recon armour for Halo 3. It starts with Church commenting about the players trapped in the game while Tucker gets shot by Simmons, Grif and Caboose. Next we see Sarge shocked to see that Donut is trapped in a computer. Sarge comments that Donut looks "digitally and computerized looking", although really Donut is in the real world. Sarge calls helpdesk and is told that the players will need to solve enough puzzles to save the world. Caboose says that the alien likes puzzles and wants to play a game like Duck, Duck, Goose except that it involves shooting the characters. Caboose then explains that the alien would have a flag and a jetpack and the players would have to work out what the alien is trying to say. When Tucker asks "And why do we want to play this?", Caboose replies "Would you rather play ... tag?" and the alien throws a plasma grenade at Tucker. Bungie's 20th Anniversary PSA Sarge gains the blue flames on his helmet and wonders if it is worse to be on fire or to be blue. Simmons and Church talk about Bungie Aerospace but have had there scenes removed. Tucker talks about the Bungie Day Steaktacular competition and the auction. Special events These videos were created for special causes, such as DVDs included with magazines, concerts, or expositions, that are otherwise unlisted. Computer Gaming World DVD video: What Could Have Been Church and Grif explain that, before Red vs. Blue was created, Computer Gaming World included a previous Rooster Teeth video on a DVD and people began visiting their website. Wishing to take advantage of the visitors, they went through multiple ideas for a series, mostly clichéd film genres, before settling on Red vs. Blue. Front Row Church complains about his poor seats for the concert, and begins to heckle Simmons in the front row. Midshow Church and Tucker introduce a guide to concert-going etiquette. Sublime Church and Simmons attempt to greet the audience, but are interrupted by obvious attempts at subliminal messaging. 2004 Penny Arcade Exposition video: Penny Pinchers The crew runs into obstacles while trying to film an introduction to the convention. The Way We Were The Red vs. Blue cast display stories of Red and Blue battles from throughout history. Point/Counterpoint: Celebrating the Holidays A Special Holiday Message In another Point/Counterpoint debate, Church argues against celebrating Christmas, while Grif argues for it. Total Request Live video: I Want my RvB Damien Fahey is visiting the Blue team, and tries to talk Church into letting him drive Sheila, when the Reds show up to berate Church for not following the MTV formula. Created to introduce a music video on the show, as part of a special segment done on Rooster Teeth Productions. Forbes.com video: The Cash is Always Greener At Grif's annoyance, Sarge uses his opportunity on the Forbes.com website to push his new video gaming/money making service, with testimonials by Church and Doc. Silverlight video: Sweating the Details This video features Scott Guthrie, the General Manager for Microsoft Silverlight. Sarge was expecting Scott to attack the Blue Team but since Sarge considers General Managers as pencil-necked weaklings he decided to paint Donut blue. Scott briefly explains the features of Silverlight before being shown around Blood Gulch. On encountering Donut they let Scott shoot Donut thinking that he would miss. They were surprised to find out that being a General Manager had a lot in common to shooting Donut: being accurate (shooting Donut in the visor), knowledgeable (knowing it was Donut), having fun (shooting Donut in the first place) and being thorough (shooting Donut again then using a grenade on him). EIEF video: Cultural Exchanges Church, Grif, and Caboose all prepare to head to Scotland for the EIEF festival. Church asks Grif and Caboose to research Scotland so that they do not seem like tourists. When they are unable to find any satisfactory information, Church gets Headquarters to send them an expert. AKon 2005 Rules Grif and Simmons talk to A-Kon attendees about the rules to follow while at the convention. European Machinima Festival video: Going Global Church and Tucker introduce a series of RvB videos designed for different countries in Europe (and Japan) and comment on them. Shellheads This video was created as a pre-show reel before the screening of Iron Man 2 at the Alamo Drafthouse Cinema. Simmons finds Grif and Sarge standing on the edge of a cliff. Grif explains that Sarge is practicing flying, inspired by the movie Iron Man 2. Grif reasons that like Iron Man, Sarge is wearing red power armor, and has painted the highlights golden to further match Iron Man's suit, so he should be able to fly. Simmons points out that Sarge is missing a critical component: jet boots. Regardless, Sarge runs off the cliff. Grif insists that Sarge will momentarily fly back up, but Simmons goes to fill out a "new sergeant requisition form", as the scene fades to black. A few seconds later, Sarge flies up on jet boots, tells the audience to turn off their cell phones, then flies away. On the Revelation DvD it is called "Iron Sarge" Joke Episodes Episode 28 1/2: The Last Episode Ever Released on April Fool's Day and the anniversary of Red vs. Blue's first episode, the episode begins with Grif and Donut crying over the graves of Sarge and Simmons, following the events of episode 28. Sarge appears and explains that he had only been napping, and had escaped by eating his way out of the ground with his spoon. Simmons' ghost appears to give the Red team a warning, but Donut shoots and kills him, explaining that Simmons' ghost is actually "Ol' Man Caboose". Tucker and Doc appear and announce their engagement, over which a French-speaking Lopez, apparently in love with Tucker, laments. Church awakes and realizes that this episode had apparently been merely a dream, when he finds himself confronted by the French-speaking Lopez. Episode XLV.IX: The Greatest Episode EVER Available only to sponsors or on the Season 3 DVD and produced solely by Gustavo Sorola while the rest of the production crew had been out of town. This episode continues or replaces the events of episode 45, though is non-canon, and features paper cutouts as characters while portraying Simmons as a hero. Category:Special Episode Category:Red vs. Blue